


Vicious

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Cannibalism, M/M, Murder, Omega!will, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is an omega up for auction for sexual slavery, old and unwanted do to his violent heats, he never gets sold - until he is purchased by Hannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh obviously don't condone any of this. i just wanted to write utter filth, k bye
> 
> not beta'd or really edited or anything

Owning an omega seemed distasteful in his opinion, the rare creatures being auctioned off and sold to the highest bidder had become a favorite past time among the rich and the elite.

 

Hannibal only went to socialize, to climb the ladder of Baltimore’s finest, to gather a reputation of himself, but he never bid on an omega. There was no use for one, no use to have someone in his home, discovering all his secrets - no matter how much an omega is loyal to an alpha, that secret was his and his alone.

 

He avoided the topic of the auction as much as possible, but as the conversations always seemed to turn to it, he gathered enough information to know what was going on. There were 7 omegas for sell, all recently of age and “collected” from various parts of the world. 6 were female omegas. Only one male, which was especially rare tonight and was all the buzz among the rich.

 

“This is the first omega male that they’ve had for auction in 5 years. I’m sure he’ll sell for millions, if not more,” a woman in a glittery dress gossipped to Hannibal. “A true rarity.”

 

Hannibal nodded, disinterested in the topic, but nevertheless humored the woman. “Perhaps we should take our seats, it should begin very soon.”

 

She sat on the opposite side, a relief to Hannibal as he rejoined his main party who had invited him. Everybody was given a number to raise to bid, Hannibal had never used it. In all the auctions he had been to, no omega has peaked his interest.

 

The omegas they brought out were all on the cusp of heat, all synchronized through medication, a tacit that had always used since they realized they got more money out of an omega in heat than one who wasn’t. The alphas smell them, focus on them, and dump their entire bank accounts out to get them.

 

As the others had said: 6 females were brought out and 1 male, all on their knees and eyes down. All of them had a fevered look to them, completely naked but still sweaty and hot. It made them look needy, made their omegan smell that much stronger. But Hannibal only sat politely, waiting for this part to end, before he can invite his peers to a dinner party to celebrate their so-called wins.

 

All 7 of the starting bids were ridiculously high, the females ranging from $10,000 to $50,000 depending on their aesthetic looks. The male started at a million dollars, and the bidders were more than happy to raise their paddle repeatedly and drove the end price to 50 million.

 

As the auctioneer congratulated the last winner of the male omega he awkwardly pauses and looks out as he nervously continues, “we have one more item for auction.” A crew of betas come out onto the stage, with another omega male leashed up around his neck like a noose, his mouth muzzled, arms tied back, and his eyes wild with both lust and anger.

 

The crowd is already loud with murmurs and whispers about the omega, who was now audibly growling and tugging at the leash that kept him bounded. Hannibal could see the bloodlust in his eyes, and it stirred something deep inside his belly - desire, a need to have this creature who pulled and snarled from its beta captors.

 

“This omega male is now 41 years old, he has been raised in solitude of our building - the omega does not get along with others and is prone to violent attacks during his heats.” The auctioneer isn’t exactly selling it, which give Hannibal the idea that this creature, for more than 20 years, has gone through this time and time again. He’s not trying to sell the omega anymore, the company is just forcing him to try.

 

No one would buy an omega who would claw your face open during his heat rather than present. Not even if it were an omega male.

 

“Due to our humane efforts, we cannot put this sad creature to sleep, and we desperately hope he can find a home. His starting bid is 100 dollars, increments of $25.”

 

The crowd is even louder now, some comparing this auction now to a clearance auction - where all the cheap unwanted omegas go for sale for the middle class.

 

But Hannibal doesn’t focus on the crowd’s whining or comments about a rabid omega, he instead focuses on the beautiful omega trying to get out of his restraints and kill the alphas in the front row who dared to make eye contact with him.

 

He could smell his fevered sweetness, the heat that will only grow worse and worse as he is left without an alpha to claim him. How said it is, that he is already in his 40s and unmated, the psychological damage of that is enough to either make an omega lower his standards or in this case - raise them so high that no alpha is deemed worthy to mate with him.

 

True, an omega can get violent during their heats, to make sure they find an alpha worthy of them, but never like this. Hannibal needs this creature - no man - in his life, to see how his mind\works, to see how violent he can truly get, to know if someone could actually know his secret and indulge in it - knowing very well who Hannibal is.

 

He raises his paddle for the first time - and the last time.

 

The auctioneer sees it and his eyes grow bigger, someone finally bid on this thing. “125 dollars.” He pauses for only a brief second, for the off chance that someone else actually might bid too, but nothing came. He continues: “Sold for 125 dollars.”

 

The party that he had came with gave him a disappointing look, to bid and purchase such a cheap and damaged thing, he might as well bought a stained shirt at Walmart.

 

But that had no matter for him, he smiled and collected himself as he made his way to pay the money and the fees.

 

The other alphas, who had spent fortunes on omegas, had already paid by the time he got there, and rejoined their parties in the lobby. Hannibal was alone with the clerk.

 

“Good evening,” he greets, “item number 8?”

 

“Yes,” Hannibal replies.

 

The man holds back a ‘good luck, you’re going to need it,’ but Hannibal can see it on his face. This omega was a pain for this company to have, having not sold neither in elite auctions nor the clearance auctions. There is a strong dislike that they just simply held onto the man, instead of letting him free - but a free omega was not something condoned in this world. Each had to have a master, each had a collar and papers declaring ownership if they were allowed out alone.

 

Hannibal paid the money and the fees, and waited in the lobby for his omega. Slowly, the lobby emptied until he was yet again the only one left - and that was when they brought him in. Tolerant of his beta captors, the fire lit up again when the omega caught scent of an alpha and even more so when his eyes focused on Hannibal. He tugged and pulled against his leash, the betas keeping him under control as the auctioneer came out from behind and extended his hand.

 

They shook, briefly, before the short stubby man began to speak, “honestly I didn’t think anyone would ever buy it. It’s original price was well in the millions when it first came to auction, I have to thank you for purchasing this omega. I am sure it is in great hands now, we could only do so much as an auctioneer company to keep this omega for this long.”

 

“Yes, I am sure it must have been a displeasure,” much like this conversation, which he wanted to end quickly, and gather his omega and go home. There was no need to be here any longer, now that the people he had meant to invite to dinner left a while ago.

 

Hannibal reached for the leash, and was given a growling warning not to come any closer by the omega in heat. All the other omegas presented themselves on their hands and knees to their new masters - but this one - no, he would tear Hannibal’s arm off if he wasn’t bound. Hannibal smiled, he really did choose a great omega.

 

The beta handler was hesitant to give over the leash, but did so, “good luck,” was all he said before leaving with his partner.

 

The short man smiled up at Hannibal, “have a good night sir. Enjoy your new omega.” Was all he said before turning and taking his own leave.

 

To his surprise, the omega followed him, not needing to tug the leash any harder as if he were a dog.

 

But he kept his eyes focused on Hannibal, every turn they took, he looked at the alpha instead of his surroundings.

 

Getting him into the car was another issue, he opened the back passenger door for the omega - but instead of complying to Hannibal’s command - he rammed his shoulder into Hannibal’s belly, falling to the ground as a result, and struggled for a good minute in his restraints as Hannibal regained himself and took the omega by the hair. He tugged his head back, forcing the omega to bear its neck - but Hannibal didn’t bite. Not yet.

 

Even though he was hard in his pants as he leaned over the omega in heat, even though just the smell of him aroused him, he had to wait.

 

Taking this omega in a public parking space would be very much indecent. No, he wanted to wait until they can truly fight. To see if Hannibal really is worthy of fucking into him, claiming him, owning him.

 

This omega was a challenge, he breathed onto its neck, realizing how close to was to sinking his teeth into the flesh. Controlling himself, he picks the omega up by the harness holding his hands back and forces him to sit in the car.

 

As he climbs into the driver's seat, he looks behind him and sees the same blood lust filled eyes, the same snarl and deep growl that attracted him to this omega in the first place. His trousers are feeling even smaller, his length even harder. He needs to control himself, he can not enter a rut, not yet.

 

It was in the middle of the woods that the omega got eerily quiet. The smell of him is enough to keep Hannibal hard the entire time, white knuckling the steering wheel, keeping a control over himself from taking the omega now - something a weaker alpha would’ve attempted to do the second he had a chance.

 

He briefly looks into the rearview mirror, to see what the omega is doing now that he isn’t growling or snarling at him anymore. What he sees was an omega out of his arm restraints - he doesn’t have much time to think before the omega is grabbing at him, trying to pull him away, rip into him, kill him. Hannibal slams on the brakes and the car comes to a quick halt - forcing the omega to launch into the front of the car.

 

Hannibal stops the car, opens his door, and grabs at the omega, dragging him out of the vehicle and into the road. Quickly, the omega regains his surroundings and looks up at the alpha dragging him.

 

There is a lack of correlation, years of isolation and abuse, between a relief of heat and an alpha. No, they have now correlated, in his mind to danger, a threat to kill and get rid of so he can survive. His heat-crazed mind reduces him to two things: fight or flight. It’s always fight.

 

The omega grabs at the alpha, pulling himself back up and he rips the muzzle off his mouth. There’s no barring of necks, no instinct to submit, it has mutated into the opposite: and he needs to bite this assholes neck out.

 

But the asshole doesn’t seem scared, no, not like the other alphas and other betas he had to deal with trying to own him or claim him, he seems to be enjoying this. Hannibal smiles and the omega can only stare him down - figure out a good move to beat the alpha down.

 

It’s the alpha that makes the first move, tackling him against the Bentley, pulling his struggling arms back behind his back, his lips so close to the crook of his neck.

 

He’s breathing faster now, his heart racing, struggling against the alpha’s locking embrace. For the first time he feels it, the urge to run, this alpha might be worthy of killing him. Fear makes him strike out even more, spinning against the hold - his shoulder dislocating - as he sinks his teeth into the crook of the alpha’s neck. Biting harder as the man struggles against him, only letting go when the alpha releases him, the taste of blood full and heady.

 

He runs, sprints into the darkness of the woods, taking him as far as he can before his lungs burn up and his body gives out. The omega stops, stands as he looks around for any sight of the alpha, his breath visible in the cold air - but it doesn’t do a damn thing against his hot naked flesh.

 

The alpha catches him quickly though, pushing him down to the ground, his cheeks rubbing against the dirt and dead leaves as the alpha bites into his neck, claiming him. Hannibal forces the omega to stay down, even through his struggling and writhing, he makes sure to bite him as deep as he had to his own neck.

 

His blood is delicious, just like the heated sweetness coming from the omega’s own pheromones and heat, and Hannibal licked up the remaining spurts of blood before he trailed more kisses over his neck and back.

 

Hannibal’s pupils were fully dilated now, the chase and adrenline of the catch forcing him into a rut, his length was completely hard, straining against the trousers he wore.

 

He needed relief, and as he dragged his hands down to the naked swells of the omega’s ass, he dipped a finger into his hole.

 

Wet, so wet and needy, he hears the omega’s breath hitch as he fingers his hole, the struggling turning into writhes of pleasure.

Hannibal unbuckles his belt, undoes his trousers, and frees his huge hard member, throbbing and ready to deepen himself into the wetness of the omega’s hole.

 

Pushing inside of him was unspeakable, the virgin ass so tight and wet and warm, the walls squeezing his cock in the best of ways. Slowly, he gets his into cock into the omega, the plump ass now arched and swallowing down his cock without any struggle.

 

The growls and snarls had turned into a long hitched moan from the omega. He pulls out and thrusts back into him, enjoying all the whines and yelps that he lets out. Such a vicious creature, to be undone by Hannibal’s cock, he smiles as he grabs the omega by the chest and pulls him against his own, fucking into him as he licks and bites the omega on the neck. Making sure it scars.

 

He fucks into the omega faster, harder now, wanting to see him completely undone, full of his seed, too see him completely fucked out by Hannibal himself. The knot begins to form, swelling bigger and starting to catch on the rim of the omega’s hole - before finally, locking his cock into the omega’s ass.

 

He tries to thrust more, but instead Hannibal finally comes in huge spurts, filling the omega up. The little “uhns” that come out from the omega below him, he can feel the alpha spilling his seed into him, can feel the warmth the calms the heat - if only for a little while.

 

They both collapse onto the ground, Hannibal on top of the omega, before he readjusts him so that they are both laying on their sides with Hannibal’s cock still connecting them. He brushes the leaves and dirt from the omega’s hair, caressing him in the most loving of ways as his knot continues to keep the come locked in.

 

“Incredibly rude of me to not introduce myself first,” Hannibal whispered into the omega’s neck, “My name is Hannibal Lecter.”

 

There’s silence, a long one that Hannibal wonders if the omega can even talk, but eventually, after he readjusts his arm to hide his eyes, “my name is Will.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets settled. At least, for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been over a year, but an update! Hope you like.

The omega fell unconscious after he murmured his name and Hannibal wasn’t surprised. After all, Will had a dislocated shoulder, was slammed into the car’s windshield when Hannibal braked the car, and had his virginity taken during a violent heat and a chase through the woods.

He stands over the unconscious omega, tucking his length back into his dirtied trousers, and picks Will up, walking him back to his Bentley.

The doors are still wide open, and he could see blood splattered in the back seat, even more on the arm restraints the omega had gotten out of. With the light, he could see better: Will had gotten ahold of something sharp, tried to pick the restraint locks with it, but mostly just ended up stabbing and cutting himself in the arm.

He grabs the arm restraints and locks them back on Will’s arms, this time, laying them in front of his body. Hannibal doesn’t think the omega will try to attack again, but better safe than sorry. The windshield is already cracked from the omega slamming into it when Hannibal braked, and he would rather not Will fly out of it this time.

Slumped in the seat, Hannibal then searches for the sharp object Will used to pick the arm restraint lock: a bloody letter opener sits underneath the passenger chair. Hannibal picks it up, examining the sharp knife and notices the initials: F.C. He hums, places a finger in the still damp blood, and tastes it.

Will lays quietly in the back for the remainder of the ride, and is only stirred awake when Hannibal arrives at his home and opens the backdoor.

“Welcome to my home,” the omega says nothing but is aware of his surroundings. Hannibal continues, “Your heat looks like it subsiding.”

The omega shakes his head, “I wouldn’t know.”

Hannibal helps him up and out of the car, half carrying the omega into his home, the once rabid man now looked like he just downed a few too many shots at the bar. “Was this not a medically induced-heat? It should subside only after a few hours.”

Will snorts, a pathetic one, “they stopped inducing heats on me about ten years ago. I didn’t sell in heat or out of heat. People don’t like damaged goods.”

The alpha guides Will down to his kitchen counter, “sit, let me clean your wounds.”

At that, the omega finally realizes the stabs and cuts on his arm from trying to pick the lock. And the trail of blood that trails up from his naked belly up to his throbbing neck. “You bit me?”

“You bit me first,” Hannibal adds clinically as he gets his first aid kit from underneath the restaurant grade kitchen sink. He dabs some peroxide on a towel, and lifts it to the wounds on his arms first. As he dabs the wounds, he unlocks the restraints to get to the rest of the wounds, and sets the restraints next to Will on the counter.

Will hisses in pain, flinches, but let’s the alpha work. He eyes the restraints, but then hisses again when Hannibal moves up to another sore.

“Do you remember what you used?”

“I don’t know…I don’t remember a whole lot when I’m in heat.”

Hannibal hums in acknowledgement, and deciding to hold off on where he had gotten the letter opener in the first place, he quips: “Let’s just hope it wasn’t a rusty nail, yes?”

Will eyes him, not sure if he was joking or not, “why are you doing this?”

“So you don’t get infected, Will.”

“No, I mean, buying me.” Will takes a look around the house, taking in the vast kitchen with its top-grade equipment, marble floors, and paintings that are worth more than he’s ever owned in his life, “I’m sure you’re able to purchase an omega that is easily in the thousand-dollar range.”

“Yes, I am able. But ability to do something is not exclusive to wanting to do something.” Hannibal tries to look the omega in the eye, but out of heat? Will avoids it at every step and movement, “I find you interesting.”

Will’s not sure how to react, on one hand he’s out of that shitty auction house, out of that tight little enclosure they had given to him to stay in for almost twenty years. On the other, he’s now owned by an alpha he knows nothing about.

He looks up at Hannibal, who is now back to focusing on the cuts and stab wounds on his arm. Will looks over the alpha for the first time in the light, out of the haze of heat, and really looks at him: he’s older, about ten years older, with sharp cheekbones and eastern European features, his thousand-dollar custom tailored suit is covered with dirt and leaves and he doesn’t seem to mind the inconvenience of that.

There is also a large bloody bite wound on the alpha’s neck. Will’s bite. He fuckin’ bit an alpha. And the alpha still claimed him. Still bit him back. Didn’t reprimand him for doing something out of omegan nature.

It made him feel uneasy, and he pulls his arm back and away from Hannibal’s touch, and rises out from his seat.

“What’s wrong, Will?”

He snaps: “I’m not sure if this is real or not. There’s no way an alpha would want someone like me. Do you know how old I am? I’m long past being able to bare pups…and I don’t even know your name?”

“You don’t remember that either?”

“I told you, I don’t remember a whole lot when I’m in heat.”

Hannibal follows Will, standing near him, but doesn’t touch, “my name is Hannibal Lecter. And yes I am aware of how old you are.” Will says nothing, but is listening, “Will, can you sit down please, so I can finish bandaging up your arm? I would prefer for it not to get infected.”

Begrudgingly, Will does as he’s told, and lets the alpha finish up bandaging his arms and lets him move on to the bite wound on Will’s neck. “It will scar, won’t it?”

“Yes.” He finishes up bandaging up the neck wound and organizes all his tools neatly back into his first-aid kit. “Tell me how your heat cycle works.”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know when your heats start?”

Will shakes his head, “it’s random. Omegas aren’t supposed to have medically induced heats like that for that long. They did it to me pretty much every other week for ten years. After they stopped inducing them when they realized I was getting more violent over time, my heats never completely got on a cycle.”

“How often do you have them, in a month?”

“Every few days sometimes. A week. Sometimes two weeks at most. They last for different periods of time too. Again, it’s random. I don’t know when I’ll be in heat next.”

Hannibal, “Let me show you to your room,” he says and gets up from the chair. The omega follows him, out of the kitchen and into a massive foyer, with gorgeous stairs leading to the top.

The alpha opens up the spare guest bedroom, and lets the omega inside first to watch his reaction: it’s almost childlike, full of wonder and amazement. “It’s huge,” Will says, as he walks over to the window. The sky is still dark out, but the streetlights below illuminate the sidewalk below, and he can see the faint shadows of bushes.

“I’ll let you get some rest, please, don’t hesitate to call for me if you need anything, Will.”

The omega looks to the side of his face, narrowly missing eye contact, and replies, “thank you.”

With that, the alpha softly shuts the door, letting the omega take in the entire room to himself.

Will flops onto the king size bed, softer than anything he’s ever laid on before, with the down comfortable plush below his naked body. It’s odd, to lay on something so soft, after years of laying on the hard mattress. He stares at the ceiling of the room, unable to get to sleep, his mind wandering off into recounting the last few hours.

It’s all a haze. He vaguely remembers the crowd staring up at him from the auction stage. Vaguely remembers his body colliding with the windshield. He touches the claiming bite on his neck, it stings under the pressure, he remembers none of being claimed by the alpha.

He hopes it alleviates some of the pain and violence that rages through his body during heats. And Will desperately hopes this alpha is decent, the house looks promising so far, even the alpha himself despite having odd taste in purchasing omegas even seems alright. He doesn’t want to dig any deeper than the surface.

The surface is safe. Perhaps even a cure for his violent outbursts, an end to the heats that consume him on an irregular basis. An alpha to finally guide him, over 20 years overdue, but nonetheless: finally.

Will lets the sleep take over him. Laying in a plush warm bed, with a glimmer of hope of stability on the horizon.

Morning comes and Hannibal makes a call to Alana Bloom, an emergency of sorts, he explains. It’s only twenty minutes and Alana stands on his doorstep, her hair pulled back in a pony-tail but her makeup done. “What’s going on Hannibal?”

“Good morning to you to, Alana. A cup of coffee?”

“Hannibal, you said this was an emergency.”

“Of sorts,” he says swiftly, and walks into his kitchen with Alana following.

She sets down her bag on the kitchen counter and scents the air. “Is that…?”

Hannibal sets her down a cup of coffee, with a bowl of sugar and glass of cream next to it, “I have an omega, yes.”

Wide eyed, Alana turns to stare at Hannibal, “of all the years I’ve known you, you said it was distasteful? To own a person like that?”

“He will be free to do whatever he pleases, I don’t wish to own a doll, Alana.”

“He?” Alana says, shocked. She knew Hannibal was rich, very rich, but to have enough money to purchase a male omega? Only the very wealthy could afford a male. “If I may ask, how much did he cost?”

“Like I said, Alana, he is not mine to own.”

“Hannibal,” she says, not afraid scold the doctor. She has known him for too long to be scared of him anymore, her college days were long over.

“If you must, he was $125.”

“$125 thousand or million?”

“$125 dollars. There is a reason why I called you, Alana. And it is not for gossiping. You’re the best omegan doctor I know of, if you can give him an examination in the privacy of his own room, it would be appreciated. Paid appreciation, of course,” he smiles into his coffee and watches Alana stir the sugar in hers.

Alana contemplates as she stirs the spoon, staring at the brown liquid, “You’ve been my teacher and mentor for years, Hannibal. And I know you very, very well. Did you purchase him as an experiment?”

She stares at him then, stern, there is a reason why Hannibal kept her around. Why he appreciated her as both a student and a full-fledge doctor. She’s smart. In a way, Will is an experiment, an oddity that Hannibal is curious about, but that would be no way to explain Hannibal claiming him yesterday.

He replies: “No,” and Hannibal lifts down the collar of his shirt and shows the bite mark on the corner of his neck.

Alana stands up and almost gasps, a bite like that is unheard of, “an omega bit you?”

Hannibal smiles, “yes, I have claimed him. So he will have an equal one on his own neck.” He motions for her to follow him. She leaves the coffee on the counter, too curious in the omega that Hannibal decided to claim.

“While he was sleeping, I have restrained him to his bed. I am not sure yet of how he will act towards alphas when he wakes up.”

Confused, she asks, “you restrained him?”

Hannibal opens the door to the guest bedroom, and guides her in.

Alana stares at the omega on the bed, the strong odor of an omega in heat. His naked body flush with sweat. He glares at her, and growls, the restraints holding him back in the middle of the bed.

“Hannibal, what’s going on?”

On the dresser, he grabs a vial of sedatives and a needle, “I’ll need you to do a full examination of him, I know next to nothing about omegan heat cycles compared to your expertise.”

“I thought you said you claimed him, he’s still in heat Hannibal!”

“Yes, which is why I called you here.” Hannibal slowly walks towards Will, and his attention snaps to the male alpha.

Will pulls against his restraints, trying to attack Hannibal, but he cannot move as Hannibal places the needle in the thick vein that pops against his tensed muscles, “fuck you! Fuck you!” The omega yells, growling again, but the growls fade as the drugs pump quick through his system.

Alana walks closer to him now that he’s unconscious and sprawled against the king size bed, “I’ve never seen an omega do that…they should be presenting when around alphas.”

“He was not desired by the others at the auction house, last night. To be exact, he was not desired by any others for the past 20 years.”

“They kept him in auctions for 20 years? Oh my god…” She looks Will over, sympathy washing over her once frightened face, “he should’ve been sent to a home. They have home for unmated omegas…my god.”

Hannibal keeps quiet, he feels that the initials F.C. may have something to do with Will being stuck in the auction houses instead of being retired to a home for unwanted omegas. Still, perhaps he should thank whoever kept Will there, it did lead Hannibal to finding this curious, and beautiful, omega.

Alana wipes the omega’s unkempt and sweaty curls from his face, “I’ll just need blood and slick samples, I think I can trust you with the mental aspects of his health.” She briefly touches the bandage on both his neck, and the ones that pop out from underneath the restraint padding.

He hands her another needle for the blood and an empty vial, “I must thank you, Alana.”

As she extracts the blood, she looks at Hannibal in the corner of her eye, “take care of him. I’d like to meet him when he’s conscious…and not trying to attack me.” She forces a smile.

“Of course, I will invite you to my dinner party. As soon as he is well. To celebrate.”

Alana nods and takes the samples, “I’ll let you know the results, alright? If you have any more emergencies, call me.”

They start down the stairs, saying their good byes, as Hannibal walks her out of the house.

He turns around after shutting the door, and looks up the stairs. Will should be waking up again, still in heat. He took blockers for Alana’s arrival, but that should be wearing out soon as well.

But there’s no way he could take Will when he is restricted like that. There’s no fun in a game where the other can’t move.

Alana was right in a way: he did get Will for an experiment. And he starts towards the basement to prepare.


End file.
